cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Mama
Mama (ママ?) is the title given to the main character of the Cooking Mama series. She is a woman who instructs the player and rates them based on their performances. She has appeared in every installment to date. .|none]]She is well known for speaking a mixture of Japanese and English, and her amusing reactions to mistakes the player makes in the games. Mama is the wife of Papa, and the mother of Ringo and Ichigo. In Japan, she is voiced by voice actress Youko Nishino. She is only 30 years old but looks 10 years younger. Personality Mama is a passionate cook who loves to teach others how to do things. A house wife with many skills and talents, Mama also loves to garden, babysit, and do crafts in her spare time. She seems to also enjoy going camping too, which may show a somewhat tomboyish nature. Mama is very happy and perky, and just a bit playful but she's also serious about cooking and other things, when someone makes a mistake or messes up she will try to console them or offer them help. Mama is very well loved by friends and family, and she loves them back too. She tends to grow sad when she thinks they are ignoring her or are too busy for her. She also loves to make new friends. Appearance Mama is half-Asian, half-Caucasian. She is a fair-light skinned woman who appears young, and is married with two children. Her eyes appear black and sometimes as brown, being a darker shade then her bright brown-orange hair which is shoulder/neck length with neatly brushed bangs pointing towards the right with a small part of them framing the left side of her face. She also has no nose If the player scores, She'll have star on her eyes. If the player failed, She'll get her eyes on fire or flame. Mama's common attire consists of a white long sleeved shirt worn with plain blue jeans, shoes, and a bright gold-yellow apron worn over it. In her hair she wears a pink kerchief with white polka dots. Quotes "All right, let's play!" "Eww not mine" - from Cooking Mama Cook Off "Wow! Even better than Mama!" - from ''Cooking Mama 3 "Don't cry!" - from Babysitting Mama "Wow! A new record!" - from Cooking Mama 2 "Try again!" - from Cooking Mama 2 "Baby's about to cry!" - from Babysitting Mama "Oh! I wonder who that is?" - from'' Babysitting Mama'' "Baby's laughing!" - from'' Babysitting Mama'' "Hooray! Mama's impresed!" - from Cooking Mama 3 "It's perfect! Mama's impressed!" - from Cooking Mama 3 "Don't worry! Mama will fix this!" -'' from Cooking Mama 2'' "Don't rush it!" "You did it!" "I'm impressed!" "Watch for the right timing." "Great! You gave it your best effort!" - from Cooking Mama 2 "Terrific! Even better then Mama!" - from Cooking Mama 2 "It's OK, Mama will help you!" - f5778 "Sorry to keep you waiting!" - from Babysitting Mama "Hold the baby like Mama." - from Babysitting Mama "Oh my!" - from Babysitting Mama "Not bad." - from'' Babysitting Mama'' "Great! Keep it up!" - from Gardening Mama "Don't delay!" "Keep it up!" "No, no, no! Please don't shake the baby!" - from'' Babysitting Mama'' "C'mon! You can do it!" - from Cooking Mama 3 "Bravo!" "Perfect!" "Fantastic!" "Terrific!" "Yippee!" "Now for the final results." "Way to go! You'll be a great Mama!" "Don't do that!" "Ta-da! Time for pictures!" "*sighs* Oh, well!" "What a mess!" "Cute!" "Aww!" "I'll be right there!" "What a cutie!" "That's it! Pretty soon, you'll be great!" "It's okay!" "That's why Mama is number one!" "That was so close." "Ta-da!" "Wait here, OK?" "Coming!" "All right! Next." "Mama's impressed!" "Oh! I just thought of something." "Come here, cutie." "Where's Mama? Where could Mama be?" "Oh! I just got a great idea." "Here's Mister Rattle." "It's Mr. Teddy!" "How about a bath?" "Time to wash your hair." "Is baby hungry?" "Let's all eat together!" "It's milk time for baby! Let's have milk with everyone." "Tell Mama what you want." "How about a snack?" "Baby ate a lot." "You are even better than Papa!" "How about a massage?" ''-From Babysitting Mama's Mama massage game Trivia *Originally in the English games when Mama spoke, she sounded a bit German. In every game since she's had a mixture of English and Japanese speaking. **Mama has joyful, cute, slightly childish, english voice. 505 Games Mama has a gently, British-like, calm, mature voice. *Mama's nationality is Italian since she was born there. She is Asian. *As Mama has her own brand named items, she may be a well-known figure in the Cooking Mama World. *In Wii games like Babysitting Mama'' the back of her hair has more spikes. *In one of the photos and in the Japanese promo for ''Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop'', she has a light blue scooter she uses to travel to the supermarket and just about anywhere.'' '' Gallery Baby Train.png Acorns.png Babies.jpg daniel.jpg daniel 4.jpg daniel 3.jpg daniel 5.jpg daniel 6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smith Family